<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Эдисон 2 by Vonyuchyy_padyk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486450">Эдисон 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonyuchyy_padyk/pseuds/Vonyuchyy_padyk'>Vonyuchyy_padyk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chernobyl (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1980s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Leonid has tattoos!, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Soviet Union</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonyuchyy_padyk/pseuds/Vonyuchyy_padyk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Двадцать седьмого апреля тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят шестого года в ДК "Энергетик" должна была пройти... прошла дискотека Эдисон 2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aleksandr Akimov/Leonid Toptunov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Эдисон 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Коротко об этой АУ: аварии удалось избежать, дискотека состоялась, Саня не знает, чего он хочет (но потом узнаёт), у Лёни есть татушки (потому, что я очень хотел использовать этот образ, который придумал), во всю дует ветер перемен. Очень флафф. А про саму дискотеку есть одна хорошая статья, её несложно найти, советую почитать.<br/>Музыка: Berluc – No Bomb<br/>Виктор Салтыков (группа Форум) – Белая ночь<br/>Scorpions – Long Tall Sally</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Двадцать шестого апреля тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят шестого года Александр Акимов... Вернулся домой после ночной смены совершенно вымотанным. Ночь была очень тяжёлой, всё шло из рук вон хреново, но ничего страшного не случилось. Дятлов чуть не угробил всю станцию, раздавая идиотские приказы, основательно помотал нервы всем операторам, а заодно и начальству. Начальник смены до сих пор отчётливо помнит, как ручьями стекал со лба пот, как волосы прилипали к коже, как от жара его собственного тела на контрасте с холодным помещением БЩУ запотевали очки. Так страшно не было ещё никогда, причём страшно не только за свою жизнь. Акимов, конечно же, боялся за жизни всех своих товарищей, но был кое-кто особенный, кого пришлось в эту ночь направлять, куда следует, держать за руки, а после смены долго успокаивать в раздевалке. Кто смотрел благодарно сквозь слёзы и улыбался криво, будучи до сих пор в шоке от ночного происшествия. Лёня Топтунов был на ЧАЭС новеньким, всего несколько месяцев назад его назначили сюда на работу. Он был очень молод, ещё мальчишка, а уже СИУР. И если не помощь Александра, то по неопытности своей Топтунов мог бы потерять управление реактором в эту ночь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Только появившись, он сразу же приковал к себе внимание всех коллег своим внешним видом – татуировками по всему телу, худому, бледному и красивому (как Саша сам себе признавался). Кто-то плевался, видя татуировки, кто-то подкалывал Лёню, даже сам Александр поначалу считал его странным. Но со временем все к нему привыкли, мол, ну татуировки и татуировки, человек-то хороший. А ещё позже с Сашей вообще стало происходить много странных вещей, связанных с Леонидом. Акимов смотрит на него, но стесняется, сразу же отворачивается, когда Топтунов обращает на это внимание. А смотрит за тем, чтобы изучить эти узоры на коже – ему интересно, никогда раньше такого мужчина не видел. Пока он успел запомнить только два тонких кольца на ноге и слово "наука" на плече. Хочется его потрогать, проверить, такой ли он мягкий, каким кажется. "Это уже клиника, Саш" – говорит он сам себе каждый раз, когда такие мысли всплывают в голове.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Александр, добравшись до кровати, в небытие завалился спать, когда за окном уже совсем посветлело. Ни ужина с чаем, ни душа перед сном, ни тепла в постели. Только дикая усталость, ломота в теле и полопавшиеся капилляры в глазах, вызывающие неприятный зуд.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>К девяти часам следующего дня Александр проснулся, правда, не сам, и был очень недоволен этим. Как и звонящему телефону и бьющему через открытые шторы солнцу. До телефона он добрался с трудом, сначала запутавшись в собственном одеяле в поисках очков, а потом с закрытыми глазами собрав по дороге все дверные косяки. На грубо брошенное "Кто?" последовал сонный небрежный ответ знакомого голоса.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Саня, эт Борис. Слушай, тут Игорь спрашивает, готов ли ты к дискотеке сегодня вечером?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Прямо сейчас – не готов, – Акимов чуть отклонился назад и посмотрел на часы, стоявшие в комнате, а после потёр глаза. – Ты чего не спишь в такую рань? Не ты ли вчера говорил, что до самой дискотеки и проспишь?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Я бы и рад, но, понимаешь, у моего соседа шило в месте, что чуть ниже спины. Он уже встал, а если встал он, то встану и я, – на заднем плане в этот момент что-то загремело, скорее всего, это была посуда. – Прости, меня завтракать зовут, – Александр закатил глаза и уже был готов положить трубку, но Столярчук вдруг воскликнул. – А, чего я звоню-то! Лёня попросил тебя помочь ему с чем-то там. Это по поводу дискотеки. Не знаю, что именно надо делать, но думаю, ты справишься. Зайди к нему и лучше поторопись. Всё, пока.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Из динамика послышались короткие гудки. Лёня попросил помочь: "<em>Интересно, зачем?</em>" – спрашивал себя Александр. Был только один способ выяснить – пойти к Топтунову и узнать, что ему нужно. Акимов успел прокрутить в голове кучу мыслей по этому поводу, пока одевался и завтракал. От безразличной сонности пришёл в итоге к яростному желанию узнать ответ. В конце концов, Леонидом Саша был одержим. Он направился к нему быстрым шагом, по пути поглядывая на бурную зелень и щурясь от солнца. "<em>Хорошая нынче весна,</em> – думал он. – <em>Интересно, что нового она мне принесёт?</em>". Что-нибудь точно принесёт, например, ту же дискотеку. Саша раньше бывал на таких мероприятиях, но здешняя молодёжь какая-то совсем другая, и музыка у них тоже другая. Всё меняется. Лёня на целых десять лет его младше, как и Игорь – они пришли на станцию почти вместе, разница во времени небольшая, месяца два, может три. Столярчук Борис был чем-то средним между ними, но тянуло его всё же больше к Лёне с Игорем, с ними веселее. Он искренне восхищался бунтарским духом и инициативностью этого дуэта и старался во всех их самых рисковых делах помогать. Какие были дела, Саша точно не знает, и лезть в них не хочет. В общем, компания из них получилась очень интересная. Зачем только Акимова на дискотеку потащили – не понятно. Может, приобщить к популярной музыке решили таким образом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Леонид встретил его на пороге маленькой квартирки совершенно бодрым и возбуждённым. Домашняя майка давала увидеть некоторые его татуировки, и Александр держался, чтобы не начать рассматривать их подробно. На подоконнике зала, который по совместительству являлся спальней, стоял проигрыватель. Пластинка испускала приятный тихий звук, кажется, гитары, который смешивался с шумом улицы. Балконная дверь настежь открыта, чтобы в помещении не стояла адская жара. Разные пластинки были разбросаны на диване рядом со сгруженным к стене одеялом. С кухни пахло краской – как оказалось, это Топтунов красил лампочки для гирлянды, которые потом нужно было отнести в ДК.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Поможешь, да? Здорово! У нас работы много, так что давай быстрее с этим закончим.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вдвоём они действительно управились быстро. Саша даже предложенный чай не успел допить, как Леонид уже переоделся, запихнул в сумку кое-какие вещи и, взяв его за руку, потащил в "Энергетик". Нормально рассмотреть одежду Топтунова Акимов смог только на месте. Вырядился он так, что в таком виде только на дискотеку и идти. Майка чёрная, джинсы (Саша был очень удивлён), неаккуратно обрезанные под шорты и немного мохнатые у края, кеды "Два мяча", совсем новенькие, ещё не ношенные. Саша хотел обо всём этом спросить, но один из организаторов, поздоровавшись, повёл их в подсобку, где предстояло подготовить остальные украшения для зала.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Первое время сидели тихо. Пара простеньких лампочек и узкое окно под потолком освещали небольшую комнатку. Акимов чувствовал себя странно, но приятно легко. Как будто он вернулся в детство, в пионерлагерь, и снова возится в цветной бумагой, ножницами и клеем, вырезая флажки и мастеря самодельную гирлянду. В один момент Лёня встал и начал ходить от одного стеллажа с материалами к другому, при этом размахивая руками – разминал уставшие мышцы. Александр продолжал своё дело. Но потом худые руки неожиданно опустились на стол совсем рядом с ним, так, что мужчина чуть не отрезал вместе с бумагой край пальца.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Ты рад, что идёшь на дискотеку? – широко улыбаясь, громко спросил Лёня. Александр опешил.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Да, – чуть погодя, ответил он. Леонид выпрямился и отошёл к двери.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Ах, я тоже! Там такую музыку обещают, такой свет! Мне нравится им помогать, а тебе?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Ага, – Акимов приклеил последний флажок к верёвке и развёл руки, показывая импровизированное украшение. – Как тебе?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Красиво. Давай ещё одну такую сделаем и пойдём вешать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В большом зале активно велась подготовка к предстоящему событию – в одном углу ставили проекторы, в другом – вешали плакаты. Лёня и Саша тоже работали, натягивая под потолком гирлянды, флажки, вкручивали цветные лампочки. Акимов придерживал молодого человека, чтобы тот не свалился с расшатанной табуретки. Ощущение мягкой кожи, тонкой талии под пальцами было непередаваемым, Акимов, как под гипнозом, тупил взглядом на линию позвоночника, уходящую под майку. Только бы Леонид не заметил. На невысокой сцене девушки в обтягивающих костюмах и с безумными причёсками спорили со знакомым Саше организатором. Топтунов услышал этот разговор и пошёл к ним, оставив вспотевшего товарища обмахиваться газетой от духоты зала.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Саша, ты можешь метнуться к Игорю, быстренько забрать у него коробку?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Что за коробка?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Просто скажешь, что я тебя послал за ней, и всё. Он поймёт.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Ладно. Скоро буду. Надеюсь, что там не пиротехника, – Лёня посмеялся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Не волнуйся, там кое-что повеселее.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Дверь открыл заспанный Борис, щурившийся без очков. Киршенбаум в это время повторял движения танца, который был записан им на кассету собственноручно с какой-то телепередачи. Прыгал, выбрасывая одну руку вверх, потом прыгал снова и проделывал то же самое с другой рукой, при этом тихо проговаривая "Раз, два, раз, два". Он отвлёкся, когда Александр вошёл в комнату.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– О! Саша! Зачем пришёл?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Леонид отправил меня за какой-то коробкой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Чёрт! – Игорь хлопнул себя по лбу. – Я совсем забыл! Сейчас принесу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ту самую коробку он достал с самого дна кладовки, предварительно порывшись в вещах, коими она была завалена. Акимову это показалось немного подозрительным.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Что там?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Ууу, это сюрприз! Вечером узнаешь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Это что-то… незаконное? – Киршенбаум наигранно ахнул и прикрыл рот ладонью.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Ты что, кончено нет! Иди, тебя ждут.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Нести увесистую коробку по дневной жаре было работой выматывающей, а ещё выматывающим было любопытство: "<em>Что ж там внутри?</em>". В зале Топтунова не оказалось, и Александр, проклиная всех и вся, пошёл в подсобку. Там он застал интересную картину. Леонид перебирал одобренные к прослушиванию пластинки, потом достал из своей сумки ещё одну пластинку в простом сером конверте и вложил вместе с остальными. Александр наблюдал за ним из-за угла, не решаясь помешать. Он зашёл только после того, как молодой человек закончил.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Принёс.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Спасибо, Саш, очень выручил! Давай её сюда, – Леонид вёл себя так, будто ничего и не случилось.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– А что там?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Хах, узнаешь потом, – Топтунов начал открывать коробку, Саша же решил подсмотреть через его плечо. – Не подглядывай!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Лёня закрыл обзор спиной, при этом упёршись задом в пах своего товарища. Самого его такое положение не смущало, а вот Александра вполне, но двигаться было ещё опаснее. Неловкость длилась до тех пор, пока Топтунов не закончил – достал какую-то цветастую одежду и плотно закрыл катализатор любопытства Акимова.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Отнесём это девчонкам и будем свободны до вечера.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>У них было четыре часа до начала дискотеки. Лёня потащил Александра на реку, причём на ту часть пляжа, что была далека от людных мест. Акимов не очень хотел куда-то идти под палящим солнцем, но Лёне он просто не мог отказать. На пляже Саша забрался в тень от кустов и удобно расположился там, предпочитая не идти в воду, а вот Топтунов... Он оставил сумку рядом с Александром и стал раздеваться, бросил одежду, как попало поверх этой сумки, а в конце, как корона, упал его огромный шипастый браслет. Разделся до трусов, но решил не останавливаться, посмотрел через плечо с хитрым прищуром, и снял последнее, что на нём было. Так и пошёл грациозно, как кот, к воде – в чём мать родила.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Акимов широко распахнул глаза и почувствовал, что со лба течёт капля пота, а щёки заметно погорячели. Его тело такое красивое – эти татуировки, а кожа бледная, прекрасная на контрасте с ними, тонкость везде и во всём. Он постарался отвести взгляд и, бегая глазами по месту рядом с собой, увидел в открытой сумке фотоаппарат. Недолго думая, Александр взял его и сделал фото, а потом быстро спрятал обратно, чтобы Леонид ничего не заметил. Тот уже успел прыгнуть в воду и по грудь высунуться из неё, протёр лицо от воды и, улыбаясь, помахал Саше – он помахал в ответ, блаженно наблюдая.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Они возвращались по сумеркам, дискотека начнётся через полчаса, когда совсем стемнеет. Лёня смеялся, с трудом переставляя ноги и держась за широкие плечи Александра. Чёрная сумка болталась на его плече, в руках были кеды, полные песка. У здания ДК их встретили Борис и Игорь, второй был одет примерно так же, как и Леонид, очень свободно. Но теперь Александра это уже не смущало. Киршенбаум сказал, что организаторам снова нужна помощь, и увёл Топтунова с собой. Столярчук предложил закурить.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Как тебе? – Борис выпустил изо рта небольшой клуб дыма.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Что?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Всё это, – улыбнувшись, он взмахнул рукой, показывая на светящиеся окна "Энергетика". – И, – он сделал затяжку. – Леонид.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Леонид? А что Леонид? Он хороший парень, – Борис загадочно хмыкнул, а потом посмеялся, хлопая товарища по плечу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Всё ясно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Что ясно?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Ни-че-го, – протянул Боря и так же загадочно ушёл в здание, по пути отправив бычок в урну. Александр остался в недоумении – Столярчук умеет быть странным и явно испытывает удовольствие, вводя людей в заблуждение. Мужчина посмотрел на наручные часы, пора бы и ему идти. У входа Александр встретил своего знакомого милиционера, милиция тут дежурила каждую дискотеку, чтобы не случилось никаких беспорядков. Молодёжь всё таки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Привет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Привет, Саша! А ты куда?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Да вот, на дискотеку собрался.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– На дискотеку? Не староват ли ты для дискотек?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Мне всего тридцать три, я что, похож на старого деда?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Нет, конечно нет, ах-хах. Просто, что ты с этой мелкотой водишься?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Там мои друзья со станции. Молодые специалисты, между прочим. Возиться с ними – это часть моей работы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Знаем мы таких молодых специалистов. Ладно, бывай.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Зайдя внутрь, Александр почувствовал невероятную атмосферу, которой раньше не чувствовал никогда. Свет, музыка, весёлые ведущие, позади которых горит яркая панель с лампочками в виде слов "Эдисон 2", и все танцуют, как умеют, повторяя за местной танцевальной группой девушек. У Саши разбежались глаза, он замер рядом с проходом, боясь зайти в толпу, как будто он космонавт перед лицом открытого космоса. В этот момент за руку его кто-то схватил и потащил ближе к пульту с ведущими. Он попытался возразить и что-то недовольно крикнул, но так же внезапно оказался нос к носу с Топтуновым.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– О, Саша! Пришёл, всё-таки, – говорить приходилось громко из-за музыки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Я же сказал, что приду, – Акимов оглянулся и увидел неподалёку Киршенбаума и Столярчука, которые уже вовсю были увлечены друг другом. Скорее всего, Игорь и протащил его через толпу. – И пришёл.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Тебе понравится! Просто танцуй!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Белую ночь сиреней листву </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ветер качает то робкий то смелый"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Саша начал повторять движения Леонида, пытаясь быть с ним синхронным. Молодой человек двигался очень свободно, не замечая задравшейся майки, закрывая глаза и ловя ритм песни. Его браслет мотался на тонкой руке, сверкая шипами в свете цветных ламп.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"В белую ночь в час когда я усну </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Приснится мне сон удивительно белый </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Птица взмахнет волшебным крылом </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>И я появленье твое угадаю"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Акимов постепенно входил во вкус, влюбляясь в песню и в представший перед глазами вид. Он краем глаза увидел, как обнимаются Борис с Игорем. Они всегда были такими открытыми, что Александр боялся за них – мало ли кому это может не понравиться – но здесь и сейчас они будто свои. Никто не смотрит на них со злобой, потому и не страшно. Саша тоже хочет не бояться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"В белую ночь мы с тобою уйдем </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Куда я не знаю куда я не знаю"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Танцуя, Лёня повернулся к товарищу спиной. Тот решил воспользоваться этим и положил руки на его бёдра.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Белая ночь опустилась как облако</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ветер гадает на юной листве </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Слышу знакомую речь вижу облик твой </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ну почему это только во сне"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он услышал тихий смех Леонида, прижавшись щекой к плечу, и услышал, как он повторяет текст "Белой ночи": "<em>Краска зари небесная высь…</em>". И Лёня подавался к нему, делая шаг назад. Никогда бы Александр не подумал, что это тот же самый Леонид, что стоит по ночам с ним за одним пультом на БЩУ. Песня подошла к концу, ведущие стали говорить что-то, ещё больше заводя весёлых людей. Вдруг рядом с ними возник Киршенбаум с той самой коробкой в руках. Он поставил её рядом с пультом, взял микрофон и выкрикнул: "<em>Кто поймал – тот молодец!</em>". В его руках появились кислотно-зелёные светящиеся палочки – в Союзе такие было не достать, значит, привезли из-за границы – и он стал бросать их в толпу. Лёня со своим ростом смог поймать одну без особого труда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Держи! – он сунул её Саше. – Сейчас песня такая будет, ух, я программу знаю! Надо будет ей махать!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Откуда у вас эти штуки взялись?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– А вот не скажу! – он засмеялся и продолжил танцевать под новую песню.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Припев здесь, кажется, знали все, кроме Александра. Под слова "Ноу бомб, ноу радиоактивити!" люди махали палочками над головами, махал и сам Саша, которого Леонид держал за руку. С каждой песней эта ночь становилась только прекраснее. К концу программы Акимов чувствовал себя своим среди яркого света и ярких людей.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Сейчас будет кое-что особенное, – вдруг сказал ему Леонид, нагнувшись к самому уху. Как оказалось, последняя песня не входила в одобренную программу. Это была та пластинка, которую Леонид подложил вместе с одобренными. Все были только рады возможности услышать то, что не услышишь по обычному радио.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>После дискотеки у ДК был слышен смех, уставшие, жители Припяти расходились по домам. Акимов и Топтунов шли вместе, Лёня положил лохматую голову на голову товарища.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Лёня-я! – окликнул Игорь. – Твоих рук дело? – намёк был понятен.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Моих, – он гордо выпрямил грудь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Было просто… А-а! Я не знаю! Спасибо тебе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– К следующей дискотеке обязательно ещё что-нибудь достану.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Спокойной ночи вам, – попрощался Борис, они ушли.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Акимов продолжал идти в сторону своего дома, а Топтунов просто шёл с ним. Если это означало, что они проведут ночь вместе, то он был не против. Тёплый ветерок дул им в лица, принося с собой немного перемен.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>